


Spooky

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed normally enjoys Halloween, but one day, he's feeling homesick and missing Halloween in Earth, especially in his hometown of Boxford, Massachusetts. COMPLETE!
Kudos: 2





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad and Tumblr account, but decided to post it as well as several of my Orville one shots here too.

It was Halloween aboard the Orville and everyone was dressed up for Halloween, including the aliens. Ed was pleased by it all, but felt something wasn't right. He missed his hometown of Boxford, Massachusetts and felt his heart thumping when he saw the entire ship in Halloween decorations. His eyes began watering up and he looked down.

"Ed, are you okay?" Gordon asked him. He was dressed like a pirate, having an eye patch and a hook.

"Yeah. I'm just allergic to something." He sniffed.

"It's okay to cry, you know." He assured him. 

"I just miss Boxford so much. When I was a kid, we would do a lot of Halloween stuff like games and such." He told him, starting to cry. 

Gordon hugged Ed tightly, letting him know that everything is going to be okay. 

Once that was over, Ed went to his quarters and Gordon went to the mess hall. He found the crew in their costumes. 

"We need to do something for Halloween, other than dressing in costumes." He said. 

"Why?" John asked. He was dressed up as Lance Armstrong. 

"Ed is feeling homesick and we need to do something for Halloween, like they do in Massachusetts." He explained. 

"There's trick or treating, bobbing apples, a costume party and more." Kelly explained as well. She is supposed to be Wonder Woman. 

"What is trick or treating?" Bortus asked. His costume was Jason Voorhees.

"It's where little kids knock into people's houses and say trick or treat." Claire told him. She is dressed like Princess Leia. 

"And if there is no candy, what do the kids do?" He said.

"They go to the next house and do the same thing." She assured him. 

"We should get everyone involved to do each activity." Kelly said, getting up from her seat. 

"I'll talk to the Captain and see if he's okay." Alara said, smiling. Her costume was a librarian.

"And while you're at it, make sure he's eating properly." Talla nodded. She was supposed to be Albert Einstein. 

"That leaves Isaac with no costume." John pointed out. 

"Isaac, where is your costume?" Gordon asked. 

"I don't require any clothing material to be worn in such a child manner." He told him. 

"Isaac, you promised Ty and Marcus you will wear a Halloween costume. Now get your shiny ass to the synthesizer this instant." Claire whisper hushed him.

"Okay." He said, feeling a little bit intimidated, getting up. The crew got up as well and got ready. 

Alara went to Ed's quarters and went inside. She saw him sitting on the couch, reading and had egg nog near him. "Captain, hi." She spoke up, pushing her glasses to her face. 

"Alara, what are you doing in my quarters?" Ed said, reading his book. 

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, sitting next to him. 

"Reading. What does it look like to you?" He growled. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She smiled. 

"No thanks. I prefer to read my book instead." He rolled his eyes.

"Why? It's Halloween!" Alara said as she smiled some more. 

"Alara, leave me alone." Ed demanded, closing his book and pointed to the door. 

"How about if you tell me what's wrong, then I can leave." She raised her eyebrows seductively. 

"GO!" He shouted at her and she left his quarters. Alara met up with the crew and spoke to them. 

"So, it appears that the Captain doesn't want to go to the mess hall." She explained. 

"How so?" Kelly asked. 

"He wants to read instead." She said. 

"He's coming!" John exclaimed. 

"Who?" She asked.

"The Captain!" He yelled. Ed made it to the mess hall and was surprised to see the entire room with Halloween activities. 

"My god, you guys actually did this." He said, choking a sob. 

"We know how much you missed doing these activities so we brought them here." Kelly told him, kissing his cheek.

"It's wonderful. Let me be alone for a second." Ed left and took a breath, sobbing for a few minutes and when he was done, he came back and smiled with joy. 

"Captain, trick or treat." Isaac said, dressed up like Data from Star Trek. He had a basket in his hand. 

"Isaac?" Ed said, looking at him strangely.

"Affirmative." He responded.

"Why are you dressed like Data from Star Trek?" He asked. 

"Dr. Finn said I have to get my shiny ass to the synthesizer in order to dress up for Halloween." He told him. 

"Oh my god, that's priceless." He laughed loudly. 

"Sir, it's not funny." Claire told him, angry at him.

"I think it is." Ed said as he wiped his tears. Isaac's eyes turned to bullets which terrified him deeply and he ran screaming like a child. 

"Happy Halloween, scaredy cat!" Gordon shouted, making him and the crew laugh, especially Bortus. 

"Now, that is how trick or treat works?" Isaac asked. 

"Umm, if you're like Ed, then–" Kelly was about to say but heard another scream from him. 

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"An actual spider in his office. Shh." Gordon smiled.


End file.
